


When Adam Met Sauli

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli meet after his show in Helsinki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Adam Met Sauli

 

 

Adam hates flying. Too many fucking germs with nowhere to go. He yanks the last tissue out of the box and collapses on the bed, his body exhausted from his latest sneezing attack. He has a headache from hell, his throat burns like the devil and he swears he has a fever. Tonight he needs meds, a bed, and non alcoholic liquids - not a late night out partying in the cold.

Hopefully he can get a good nights rest before his show tomorrow night. He hates performing when he's sick, even though he technically knows how to, it doesn't stop his throat from feeling like he swallowed a pack of razor blades after.

He closes his eyes and cuddles the extra pillows under the blankets wishing he had someone to take care of him.  Sure he has Lane, Neil and the crew but they aren't with him during the long, lonely nights, making sure he has something to drink or taking away the tissues that he throws on the floor.  One day, when his life isn't so hectic and he has some down time, he'll find his own version of Prince Charming.  He'll be funny, smart, sexy, a good kisser, a good listener.  He'll be able to have deep, meaningful conversations with him about life.  He'll tease and flirt and he'll take Adam's emerging celebrity status in stride.  He coughs and hugs the pillow tighter.  

And, damn it, he'll take care of him when he's sick. 

* * *

"You missed a good time last night," Tommy tells him in his dressing room the following afternoon.

"So Neil said. But considering the source, it doesn't mean much."

Staying in last night was the right decision. He may not be a hundred percent but he's a lot closer to it than if he ended up going out last night.

"Thanks a bunch bro."

Adam glares at Neil as he relaxes on the corner chair while Sutan applies the makeup for the nights show. "Aren't I paying you to actually work around here?"

"Federal law says I get breaks," Neil replies without missing a beat. "This is one of them."

"You really should call yourself smartassneil on Twitter. Much more appropriate," Adam retorts. He looks at the ceiling as Sutan applies the eyeliner.

Neil only shrugs. "Feeling better?"

Adam gives him a smile of reassurance. "Much. In fact Lane's already hooked me up with some club for tonight."

Neil looks at him with the concern only a brother's love would show. "Sure you're up to it?"

Of all the decisions he made about this tour, having Neil tag along was the best one. Who would have thought they could become so close.

"I'm always 'up' for it." He winks and then laughs when Neil rolls his eyes.

"I don't need to hear about your sex life twenty-four-seven."

"Pay him no mind Adam," Sutan says as he applies Adam's eye shadow. "He's just jealous you're getting it more than he is."

"Well, I haven't gotten 'anything' in a while," Adam complains.

Sutan stands back with his hands on his hips and glares at Adam. "Fuck you. You get it more than all of us. Well, except maybe Tommy."

"Don't drag my sex life into this," Tommy mumbles.

"That's all you guys talk about is sex. There's more to life than that," Neil admonishes them and Adam watches him leave.

"Can't believe you guys are brothers," Tommy says shaking his head.

"So you always say. I'm waiting for the day Mom tells me one of us is adopted." Tommy laughs and Adam joins him. "He's just missing his girl. He said you were flirting with a little blonde. Did you make it back alone?"

"She left this morning," Tommy answers, smiling. "Being your bass player does have it's perks."

"Awww, see? I'm not a rock star. I'm a match-maker." Adam jokes and everyone laughs. "You can wear your favorite black lipstick. I'm not kissing you tonight. We don't need everyone getting sick."

"Oh please let me play," Sutan cries, running over to look at Tommy's face. He turns it this way and that, making small noises.

"I'm not feeling black. But you can play if you want." Tommy tells Sutan before glancing back addressing Adam. "You're done. Now about you…"

"Very nice," Adam says slowly as he looks at Sutan's handiwork. "Whatever I'm paying you it isn't enough."

"I'll remember that when we discuss my raise."

Adam laughs as he leaves the room. He finds a quiet spot and goes over the show in his head. It takes more concentration than normal when he's under the weather. He can hear the buzz from the crowd and the blood starts pumping through his veins. The give and take from the performer and the audience change from night to night. He's hoping for a lot of energy from the audience to give him the extra boost he needs. Judging by the noise they're making, he thinks they'll help him out just fine.

Adam isn't totally happy with his performance when it's over, but when is he.

The club they go to, Jenny Woo, reserved them a big table in the back, giving him a view of the dance floor but still allowing for privacy. He orders drinks for everyone when some fans come up and he asks a few of the cuter ones to join him.

An hour later Adam figures he'll be going back to the hotel alone. The brunette next to him is sweet but there's no spark, and why bother bringing someone back if there isn't a hint of interest from Bill. That's what the crew named his penis. Bill, short for William, from William the Conquerer - and conquering is what his penis likes to do, according to Neil. Adam shrugged it off only telling them they could have come up with a more intriguing name than Bill. It's boring, which his penis is not. But, if they get their kicks from picking on him, so be it. They give him a hundred and ten percent every damn night.

Someone laughs and it catches his ear. It's a half giggle half chuckle of someone clearly enjoying himself - light and lyrical, not self-conscious or staged. He hears it again and follows the noise, a smile already playing on his lips. A short, blonde haired guy, with a really great ass - like he's going to miss that - is holding court near the bar. Adam gets a side view when he turns to look at someone next to him.

Damn, he's got an amazing profile, a smile to die for, square jaw, gorgeous cheekbones. If he looks that good from the side, Adam, can imagine how good he'll look from the front.

"That's Sauli," the brunette says.

"Excuse me?" Adam asks, tilting his head down to hear him better, his eyes never leaving the guy laughing with his friends.

"The one you're staring at. His name's Sauli Koskinen."

Adam takes a sip and looks back at the guy surrounded by people. "He looks popular."

"He is. He won Big Brother here a few years ago."

"I never got into that show. It seems you need to be manipulative to be on it, never mind win it. I'd rather be straight up. You know?" He glances back to the bar and watches the blonde take a drink. If he won, then he's probably a jerk, which is really too bad because the outside package has his mouth watering.

"Sauli's not like that though. He's really nice," The vehemence in his voice surprises Adam. He looks back at the brunette sitting next to him. "Seriously. Everyone loves him," the guy stresses again. Adam wonders what kind of person this Sauli is to get strangers jumping to his defense so quickly. Maybe he's not such a jerk after all.

He hears the blonde laugh again and he wants to look but the boy next to him is staring at him like he's waiting for Adam to make a decision.

"It was nice meeting you but I need to get back to the hotel." Adam sees the disappointment in his eyes but it would be crueler to take him back. Not that he's opposed to using a willing body but for some unknown reason he doesn't want that tonight with - what the fuck is his name? It sounds like Michael but not quite the same. Another reason to go back alone. He can't even remember the guys name.

"It was nice meeting you too," the guy says.

Adam gives the boy a hug and a little peck on the cheek before pulling back. "Thanks for keeping me company."

The boy smiles at him before walking to the dance floor to join the friends he abandoned when he sat down at Adam's table.

Adam signals to the crew that's still left that it's time to go. He waits back while Lane settles the bill when he hears that laugh again. It pulls him like a magnet. Before he knows it his feet are moving him towards the sound and he's taping the boy on the shoulder.

"Hi. I'm.." the words get lost in his throat when the most gorgeous blue eyes he's seen looks up at him. There's warmth and humor in them, like he just shared a joke with someone.

Adam mentally shakes himself and finishes his introduction. "Aren't you a cutie," he teases. "I'm Adam Lambert."

"Sauli Koskinen," he says smiling, his accent music to Adam's ear. He really is adorable with freckles covering his face which has Adam's mind wandering.

"Do you have freckles everywhere?" he asks with a flirty smile.

Sauli's eyes quickly glance at Adam's hands before looking back at his face. "Probably in the same places you do," Sauli answers, his eyes alight with merriment.

"Who has more I wonder?" Adam flirts back.

"Might be interesting to find out." Sauli winks at Adam and hell, he might not be going back alone after all.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Sauli nods and Adam gestures to a waiter. He rests his hand briefly against Sauli's lower back as he guides him to the table he just vacated. Thanks to the skin tight shirt, he can tell he's toned and in shape. He really wants to drag his hand lower, over the curve of his ass to see if that's as tight as it looks. He's betting it is.

Their hands touch when they sit and he's pleasantly surprised by the tingle of awareness that zips through his body. By the look on Sauli's face, he wasn't alone in feeling it.

He learns Sauli's an entertainment reporter but seemed genuinely surprised that Adam was in town for a concert. Which means he's either terrible at his job or he covers something other than music.

"Are you sure you weren't at my show tonight?" He raises a questioning brow.

Sauli laughs gently and shakes his head. "No. I didn't know you were in town."

"What kind of reporting do you do?" Adam thanks the waiter when he returns with drinks.

"My friend, Katri, and I do a web blog about Finnish entertainment news. It's not much but we laugh a lot."

"You were in Big Brother?" Adam asks. "Someone mentioned it to me when I first saw you."

"A few years ago, yes. It was... fun," he says with a laugh. Sauli rubs at the stubble on his jaw. Adam's positive it would feel wonderfully scratchy against his stomach.

"Did you find it strange to live with all the cameras?" Adam asks. He can't imagine it. The paps are bad enough.

"You have no secrets. But I made wonderful friends and I got to travel a lot."

Adam takes a sip of his drink and studies him for a minute. It's strange Sauli didn't mention the money. He wonders if that was deliberate or if he really does value the friendships and opportunities more.

"I made some great friends on Idol. I don't get to see them as much but I know I can pick up the phone and they'll be there."

Sauli smiles softly and Adam wonders if he's thinking about his time on the show.

Sauli seems to choose his words carefully. "Nobody knows what you go through except them. Not many people understand it."

Damn if Sauli didn't hit the nail on the head with that comment. He finds himself confessing things to him he'd never say to a stranger under normal circumstances.

"The fame is an adjustment." Adam admits.

"It changes everything. Friendships, dating - everything." Sauli's looking straight at Adam and Adam's muscles relax. There's something in those blue eyes that tells him it's okay if he talks to him, like a long lost friend.

Adam watches the little umbrella move while he stirs his drink. "When I'm home, I can't just ask a guy to dinner. It involves trying to figure out where we can go so the paps don't find us."

Sauli's nodding. "Or how to handle it if someone asks for your autograph."

"Yes," Adam says, pointing his drink at Sauli. "Does the guy get pissed if you sign? Do they think you're showing off?"

"Does he think you're an ass if you ignore them?"

"The attention has scared a few guys off," Adam confesses. "It's a lot to ask of someone."

"Maybe. Or maybe you ask the wrong guys." Sauli replies, his gave never leaving Adam.

"Maybe," Adam murmurs. Something passes between them in that moment. A flare of awareness on a different level than the normal attraction. It's strange and different.  Adam doesn't know what it is but he's never experienced it before.

"At least we don't have paparrazi like you do." Sauli's joke breaks the spell. Adam isn't sure if he's grateful or not but he takes the out.

"True. Thank God! Otherwise I'll be waiting for them to jump through the bushes when I walk out."

"Boo," Sauli yells, throwing his hands in front of him, his face making a surprised look.

Adam laughs. "Funny."

Sauli shrugs and smiles. "I try."

"You have a great smile," Adam tells him. It's open and friendly with a touch of teasing thrown in.

It makes Adam's heart pound.

"You do too," he replies, which makes Adam smile wider, which makes Sauli smile wider, until they're doing nothing but grinning foolishly at each other.

It's been a long time since he's been this attracted to someone. The thigh that's been touching Sauli's is burning. He's been semi-erect since they slid in the booth. At first they left some space between them but as the conversation wore on, they moved closer until their sides were touching from hip to foot.

Adam puts his arm over the back of the booth and leans in to give Sauli a kiss on the cheek. His lips tingle when he feels the hair on Sauli's face.

"You really are cute," he whispers.

Sauli turns his head until their eyes meet. When Sauli's eyes drift down to look at his lips, Adam leans in. His blood is already racing and they haven't kissed yet. Then someone drops a glass near their table and they jump apart, startled, and the moment passes.

Their conversation turns to music and Sauli talks about his favorite singer, someone Adam's never heard of. He learns about Sauli's sisters and their kids. It's obvious to anyone watching he adores them. His face lights up and his blue eyes sparkle when he talks of them. Adam tells him some of the funnier stories of having Neil on tour. They spend the next half hour trading one humorous tale for another until they're having a contest to see who can make the other laugh the loudest.

An hour later he's dying to know if Sauli is as open and fun loving in bed as he is now. Does he laugh and make sex fun? Or is he the kind that thinks it needs to be serious all the time? Adam prefers the former for the most part. Although it's beautiful when you meet a special person and stare deep into their eyes when you make love. But he's only found that a couple of times.

Lately, because of the tour, almost every time he's had a guy in his bed it's been too much work - too much thinking and not enough enjoying. Most of the guys he's picked up try to impress him instead of just going with what feels good naturally. They make it all about him, which was an ego rush in the beginning but now it's become tedious.

For some reason guys think he's this serious rock-star, when what he really is is a giant goofball who loves to make people laugh and have fun - in bed and out. He misses the fun, playful side of sex - the give and take of both parties during sex. Frankly, he misses a lot of things.

"What's your sign?" Adam asks after he settles the bill with the waiter.

"Aries."

Aries. Very interesting. No wonder Adam's so attracted to him.

"That's my moon sign," he says. "Are you into astrology at all?"

"A little but not as much as you obviously."

Adam spends more time than he should teaching an astrology lesson.

"What you're saying is this proves we have chemistry?" Sauli asks a while later. He's leaning forward, his arms crossed on the table.

"Yes," he answers.

Sauli smiles and traces a finger over the back of Adam's hand. "I don't need astrology to tell you that."

Adam flips his hand over and entwines his fingers with Sauli.

"Neither do I. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks.

"If I did I wouldn't be sitting here with you," Sauli says smiling.

"Good answer," Adam says smiling. "Come back to my hotel with me." There hasn't been a guy since the tour started that he wanted to hear the word yes from more than this freckled face, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man.

"I'd like that," he answers, his gaze never leaving Adam's.

They head for the door when it hits Adam that there are as many people saying bye to Sauli as there are to him. Sauli makes sure to hug his friend that brought him and he waves bye to the others in the little group.

"You're so sweet. Saying bye to everyone."

Sauli wrinkles his nose at the description.

Adam laughs again, a frequent occurrence tonight. "What? You don't want to be sweet?"

"Sweet makes me sound boring. I want to be sexy," he throws Adam a look that steals his breath. Sauli's looking at him like he wants to rip his clothes off and hold him down until he begs for mercy.

"Oh you're definitely that," Adam assures him and Sauli goes from sex pose to a giggling teenager in a heartbeat.

"Maybe I can give you some lessons." He winks. "On being sexy."

Sauli's eyes are laughing and daring. Adam loses it and their giggling fills the air.

"You little shit," he says and because he can't help himself he takes Sauli's face in his hands. All the sudden he's not laughing but Sauli is. He's looking up at Adam, his face bright with happiness, and Adam knows he can't wait. He needs to taste him right here, right now. Just one little kiss to see if the sparks will be a bright as he thinks they'll be.

He gives in and leans down and kisses him. Sauli's lips are cold and he tastes like alcohol, and he's half smiling, which makes the kiss weird but in a good way. It's fun and quick but it was enough to answer that.

When he lifts his head, Sauli's staring into his eyes and giggling. "Good thing we don't have people hiding in the bushes."

Adam laughs and slings an arm over his shoulders and steers them into the hotel.

"Very good thing." Adam's caught off guard by a cough. "I should warn you I have a cold."

"Now you tell me," Sauli jokes.

Adam shrugs and feels bad because really he should have warned him. "Sorry," he mumbles.

Sauli smiles up at him. "I think I'll survive."

They walk into the hotel when he sees first hand how Sauli is a celebrity of sorts. A couple of people recognize him, and one person even said they were routing for Sauli to win the year he was on the show. Sauli smiled and said a few words with the clerk in Finnish. Adam watches the way the girls face lights up and he wishes he knew what was said.

It also makes him wonder if going to Adam's room with him will cause unwanted attention on Sauli. Adam will be gone tomorrow but Sauli will have to live with the questions and innuendos.

"I don't want to put you in any awkward position by coming here with me. The media might pick up on it. We can talk in the lobby if you want," Adam says when the elevator doors close behind them.

He does enjoy talking to Sauli. He'd love to find out what makes him tick. He's fascinating and intelligent. Adam has never been attracted to stupid boys, and this boy is definitely not stupid. He's not lying when he says he'll be happy spending more time getting to know him better.

But deep down he hopes they can do it naked because Adam really wants to fuck him tonight.

Sauli's leaning against the wall, not hiding the fact he's staring. Adam's used to having people look at him. It happens all the time. However, he's not used to his nervous system shifting into overdrive when they look at him. He wants to pat his hair and straighten his shirt and look in a mirror to make sure there's nothing in his teeth. The more Sauli stares, the more nervous Adam gets until he's babbling to fill the silence.

“We can do whatever you want to do. I mean, I'm sure you don't want to get sick from sharing germs…” Adam rolls his eyes and looks down. Could he sound more idiotic than he did right then? What is he, a thirteen year old on his first date?

The doors open with a whoosh but they don't move. Adam glances up to find Sauli still watching him, a small smile on his lips. They walk out and Sauli follows Adam to the suite.

“Is your tongue swollen from your cold? Or did a cat bite it?" Sauli's voice is light and teasing and Adam finds himself relaxing in response.

"You really should take your act on the road." A boy who teases him. He's always been a sucker for those.

"I did. Once. So, about tonight. I'm thinking we should talk."

Adam slides the key down the slot and holds the door open for Sauli. Talk. Okay, He'll take it. Although he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping for more. Lots more. But he likes talking to Sauli. Well, that's what he keeps telling himself anyway. Lessens the disappointment.

Adam hangs up their jackets when they enter the room.

“Do you want something to drink? A water? Beer? Vodka?” Adam starts walking to the mini-bar in the suite.

“Water. Can I use the bathroom?”

“Oh sure.”

He watches Sauli walk away. Damn, he has a fuckable ass. One that Adam would love to see naked, spread out in front of him while he slides in and out.... He shakes his head to stop that train of thought. He's already semi-hard. He doesn't need to have a full blown erection with no relief for a while.

"Talk Adam. Just talking." He mutters to himself, grabbing the drinks from the fridge. "I can do talking. I love to talk. Just not as much as kissing. Don’t think about it. Don't think about those lips and that…"

"Did you say something?"

Sauli's voice startles him and he drops a water on the floor. Jesus, he can't do anything right tonight. He glances up at him, expecting to find Sauli looking at him like he has three heads. Instead, he's standing there scratching his stomach, which causes his shirt to ride up which causes Adam's mouth to water. Water - which reminds him why he's scooting on the floor. He grabs the bottle and stands up quickly.

"Here," he hands Sauli the bottle. He takes a drink of his and watches Sauli's throat muscles work when he takes a big gulp. He wants to feel those muscles against his dick, milking him, massaging him, making him come.

"I was thinking," Sauli says slowly and damn, even his voice turns him on. It's obviously been too long since he got laid. That has to be the reason why he's turned on so easily tonight. Maybe the alcohol too. Yeah, that's probably it. A combination of the two and throw in the pain medication, and really is it any wonder he's acting strange.

"About what?" Adam asks. There's about four steps between them but it feels like miles. Maybe they can sit on the couch and he can hold his hand. "And maybe he'll let you kiss his cheek" a little voice taunts but he pushes it away.

"When do you leave?"

Adam glances at the clock. "Tomorrow. In ten hours to be exact." He doesn't want to think about leaving. He wants to spend as much time as he can concentrating on Sauli.

He turns to grab a tissue when he sneezes, in what is sure to be the most unattractive move of the night. Damn, fucking cold. He tosses the tissue in the trash and turns around to find Sauli standing right in front of him.

"Ten hours isn't long," Sauli says, his finger trailing down the front of Adam's shirt making his cock twitch in his pants.

"But you said you wanted to talk," Adam surprises them both by saying.

Sauli's eyes twinkle. "Sure I do. I want to talk about what I like. I like your eyes and your smile. I like that you listen when I talk." His eyes darken when he says that part causing Adam's nerves to kick into overdrive. "I like kissing during sex and cuddling after. If you aren't interested in those - tell me now." He slips his hands under Adam's shirt causing goose bumps to break out.

Adam feels himself smiling and nodding. "They're my favorite things."

"Good. See we're talking." Sauli strips off his own shirt and Adam's mouth waters at the sight of all that skin.

He can't wait anymore. He needs to kiss him. Deeply. Passionately. Like he needs air.

"And now we're not," Adam whispers against Sauli's lips.

Somehow Adam knew kissing Sauli would turn out to be one of the best things ever. Not that the kiss on the street wasn't great, but it was a preview for the real thing. Sauli's not hesitant, not timid. He steps closer, and stretches up his toes to bring their hips more in line, forcing a gasp from Adam's mouth. Then it's a tangle of arms in their haste to get each other naked.  Frenzied kisses with too much saliva and never enough tongue.

Adam can't remember the last time he's been so hot for someone. If he had more time, he'd spend hours just kissing him, because fuck the boy can kiss.  Instead, everything's going much too fast but they're both helpless to stop it.  They can't seem to get close enough, or touch enough.

Adam wants to savor the naked body below him. Take his time, learn all his secrets but his body is screaming at him to devour him. Possess him. It's not his fault. It's the little noises Sauli makes when Adam touches him. The sighs, the moans, the begging. It's the way Sauli can't stop touching him back - the way he laughs when he says Adam has more freckles, and the way he giggles when Adam's fingers inadvertanly tickle him when they ghost over his side. It's the small hitch in his voice when he tells Adam how and where to touch him and how his breathing changes when Adam hits those spots.

Sauli gets on his hands and knees and literally takes Adam's breath away. His long, lean back. Those toned thighs and that beautifully curved ass. The whole package makes his mouth water.

"God, you're gorgeous," he says as his shaky hand trails down Sauli's body.

Sauli looks back at him before leaning down on his forearms, giving himself over to Adam.

It's just sex, Adam tells himself when he first slides into him and it seems like Sauli's ass was made for his dick.  It's a perfect, tight fit.  He says it again when they move together like they've been partners for a long time instead of it being the first time.

It's just sex. Great sex but just sex he thinks one last time once he's caught his breath after one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had.

He has his brain convinced.  It's his heart that's not so sure.

* * * *

A little while later, Sauli's lying on his stomach, leaning on his forearms smiling at Adam. Looking at him, Adam understands why they use the term 'afterglow'. His skin is shiny from a thin coating of sweat and his lips are swollen and bruised. His eyes are smiling even if his mouth isn't. It's been a while since he shared a bed with someone as beautiful as Sauli.

Adam's expecting him to ask if it was good. All the boys want to know if it was the best ever, like they really expect him to keep some fucking scorecard. Frankly, the questioning is annoying. He always wonders if the guys ask their other one stands the same thing.

He's about to tell Sauli how amazing it was when Sauli turns serious. He reaches out a hand to cup Adam's jaw and Adam turns his head to kiss the palm. He shivers when a finger rubs along his bottom lip.

What is it about this man that sets his nerves on edge?

"I'm glad I changed my plans and went out tonight," Sauli says softly.

"You weren't supposed to?" After only a few hours, Adam can't imagine never meeting him. He has a feeling if they lived in the same city, they'd be best friends.

Sauli shakes his head. "A friend called begging me to join her."

"Remind me to send her a thank you basket." He gathers Sauli in his arms. "For the record, I'm usually the one doing the seducing."

Sauli shrugs his shoulder and softly laughs. "You seemed to have a hard time deciding so I thought I'd help you out."

Adam kisses the tip of his nose. "I honestly would've been okay talking." It's important Sauli understand that. Adam doesn't want him to think he's just another one night stand.

Sauli's eyes soften and his hand caresses Adam's cheek. "I know. It's one of the reasons I wanted more."

"One?" Adam cocks an eyebrow. He wonders about the other reasons.

Sauli nods and bites his lip before answering. "It helps that you're kind of cute." Sauli's eyes twinkle and he smiles.

"Cute?" Adam wrinkles his nose. "Calling me cute is like calling you sweet."

"Does it help if I tell you you're sexy too?"

"That helps." Adam holds him close and kisses the top of his head. "You did say you liked cuddling after."

He sighs when Sauli kisses his nipple before sliding his arm over his waist.

"Yes, I did."

To say Adam's content is an understatement. Every muscle in his body is relaxed, like he just had a massage. His hands stroke Sauli's back, up and down, sometimes rubbing over his ass - in a lazy motion. He can't seem to stop touching him. Then again, Sauli's doing the same thing - trailing his fingers over Adam's stomach and chest. Occasionally planting a kiss somewhere on Adam's skin.

Adam rolls them over when Sauli starts making noises about leaving.

"Don't go. We don't even have much time left."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be in your way."

Adam's met too many guys who have hearts in their eyes because they slept with a celebrity. They delude themselves into thinking it means love when all it really means is sex. It takes everything to get them to leave so he can go about his business.  Normally, he'd be taking the guy up on the offer Sauli just gave.  Yet, the thought of Sauli leaving puts him into a kind of internal panic.  Like the roles have reversed. 

"I'm positive," he answers.

"I don't want you to have any regrets," Sauli says seriously.

"Would you have any regrets?" Adam kisses his way along Sauli's jaw, almost afraid of the response.

"No," he whispers on a sigh. "I'll never regret tonight."

Adam lifts his head and smiles at Sauli. "Stay with me." It takes everything in Adam not to beg. "I'll kick you out when I need to," he teases.

Sauli relaxes and laughs. "Okay." The smile that spreads Sauli's face warms Adam's heart.

"Remember. I like kissing too," Sauli whispers before he pulls Adam's head down.

"During sex," Adam replies, his lips trailing across Sauli's cheek, his nose nuzzling Sauli's skin.

"All the time."

"Me too," Adam tells him right before he takes Sauli's lips again.

A few hours later, Adam wakes up to Sauli spread out over him like a human blanket. One leg is tucked between his own, with his foot underneath one of Adam's calves. His right arm is wrapped across his chest, holding onto his shoulder. Sauli's head is resting against his chest and his left hand is underneath Adam, his palm against his ass. Adam can't help smiling. How can he possibly be comfortable?

He thinks back over the night. They spent hours kissing, snuggling, giggling, talking, and having the most amazing sex. Sauli can bend like a pretzel, much to his delight.

He slowly untangles Sauli's limbs only to feel him pulling him closer. "A few more minutes," he mumbles.

Adam kisses Sauli's forehead. "Okay baby. A few more minutes."

* * *

Sauli shoves his hands in his pockets and bounces back on his heels. "Last night was…." For the first time since Adam tapped him on the shoulder, Sauli looks unsure of himself. He bites his bottom lip.

"Incredible?" Adam supplies and watches Sauli's face light up.

"Yes."

"And this morning?" Adam teases because he wants to bask in that smile for as long as he can.

"Yeah," Sauli chuckles out. "This morning too."

They both stand there waiting for the other person to say something. Sauli clears his throat. "Let me give you my number. If you're ever in town again…" he lets the sentence trail. He walks over to the desk and jots it down before ripping the paper and handing it to Adam.

"Let me give you mine," Adam starts to say but Sauli stops him with a shake of his head.

"No."

Adam frowns. "You don't want my number?" He never gives it because all hell would break loose if it got into the wrong hands but his instincts are telling him he can trust Sauli with it.

"Yes I want it and if you call me, I'll have it. This way you won't be worrying about giving your number to a stranger…"

"You're not a stranger," Adam tells him.

"and I won't be wondering if it's okay to call you first," Sauli says at the same time.

The tension in the room fades away when they start laughing together. Adam walks over and grips the lapels of Sauli's jacket.

"You're an amazing person Sauli Koskinen," He looks at him questioningly. "Did I pronounce your last name right?"

"Yes you did Adam Lambert," Sauli teases. He leans up and brushes his lips over Adam's.

Before they know it, their tongues are dueling, hands are roaming freely and greedy moans fill the air.

Adam's phone startles them apart. "It's my brother."

"I do need to get going."

"No regrets?" Adam tells him. He's not sure he could handle Sauli having any about last night.

"Never."

They share one last desperate kiss before Adam walks him to the door.

"I will call you," Adam promises when Sauli's halfway to the elevator.

Adam's heart thumps louder when Sauli turns around and gives him the most beautiful smile. They blow kisses to each other before Sauli continues down the hall.

Adam watches him walk away. He was right.

Sauli has one fuckable ass.

* * *

Adam's stared at his phone for two days. Does he or doesn't he? After another long, internal battle, he decides to call.

"Moi," A woman says.

"Oh, hi. I'm looking for Sauli," Adam wonders if he typed in the number correctly. He's about to dig the phone number from his wallet when she yells Sauli's name.

"Moi?" That's the voice Adam remembers. Soft, quiet, sweet even if Sauli didn't like the description.

"Hi Sauli. It's Adam. Adam Lambert," he adds just in case he knows more than one Adam.

"Oh hi." Adam's heart melts a little when Sauli's voice goes softer and he can hear the smile in it. "You called."

"You didn't think I would, did you?" He closes his eyes, picturing his face, those blue eyes. God, they're beautiful.

"I was hoping," Sauli admits in a soft voice. "How's the tour going?"

"Well, we've only done one show since I saw you but it went good. I'm playing Stockholm tonight." He hears Sauli cough and he sighs. "I got you sick didn't I?"

Sauli's answering chuckle causes a grin. "It was worth it. My sister is taking care of me. She's making me soup."

"That's nice. I wish I had someone to make me soup."

"I can send you a bowl if you like."

Adam laughs. "Somehow I don’t think it would make the trip."

They talk about Oslo and Adam confesses he wishes he had more time between shows. He'd like to see more of the countries he's visiting, instead of the blur from the car windows.

"It sounds exciting but I don't have a lot of time because of work. Maybe, if I'm lucky enough to do another tour, I can take more time to visit. Although I do have a day off in Germany. I'm hoping to walk around and play the tourist."

"I love Germany. Berlin is amazing. Great shopping there too."

That turns into a discussion of all the places Sauli's visited and where he'd like to go.

"I've got to go." Adam says sadly, an hour later.

"Oh okay. Have a great show."

"You're supposed to say 'break a leg'."

"Why would I want you to break a leg?"

Adam laughs over the serious tone of Sauli's voice. He wishes he could hug him tight and laugh with him in person.

"It means good luck in theater talk." Adam explains to him.

Sauli laughs and says "Good luck" instead which makes Adam laugh too. "Bye Adam," Sauli says when they both stop giggling.

"Bye Sauli."

"I'm glad you called," Sauli says quietly.

Adam sighs and closes his eyes. "Me too."

* * *

"Weirdest thing a fan ever did?"

Adam eats his apple while he contemplates the question. There's been so many to choose from. He settles for one of the first things that had him shaking his head.

"Early on an older woman got into my hotel room somehow and offered me her body. I had to remind her I was gay."

Sauli chuckles and Adam joins. "You weren't even a little tempted?"

"God, no. She was old!" They laugh and Adam tells him in a whisper, "She follows me around. She's one of those fans that go to all the concerts and the shows. I think she thinks I forgot about it but I didn't. Every time I see her all I can think about is how she really thought I was going to have sex with her."

He shudders and throws the core in the trash. "Your turn."

"Hmmmm. Someone once sent me a letter asking for half my money since they voted for me."

"No way?" He laughs, although he shouldn't be surprised.

"If it was a cute guy maybe, but it was a girl so…."

Adam cracks up.

These little getting-to-know you conversations have become his favorite time of the day. Sometimes they have them five or six times in one day when he has the time. It's kind of like dating but without the sex.

Great sex.  He could almost groan thinking about it. A week later and thoughts of that night still haunt his dreams.

"You're favorite city?"  Adam asks.

"Paris. By far. Yours?"

"Helsinki was pretty good," Adam teases but Sauli doesn't laugh.

"It was amazing. Probably the best night of my life," Sauli admits. Adam sighs and closes his eyes. He can picture his face so clearly. He can imagine those eyes staring into his soul when he makes that confession.

"Me too."

The phone goes quiet for a minute before Adam says something that's been on his mind for a few days.

"Maybe we can do it again."

"Sure. I'll jump on the next flight."

Sauli's laughing but his comment has Adam thinking. "You could, you know. Meet me somewhere."

"I wasn't trying to get an invitation from you. I was just joking."

"I know. But still, you could. Think about it.  I'd like to see you."

The phone goes quiet and there are times Adam wishes he wasn't always stuffing his foot in his mouth.

But, damn, he wants to see him again. Badly. He can't seem to concentrate. The crew keeps asking him what's wrong but he blows them off by saying he's just tired after all the months of touring. The truth is that he's not ready to talk to anyone about it. They wouldn't understand. As much as he tried to tell himself it was just sex. He knows, God how he knows, it wasn't. It was more. They connected way beyond the physical aspect, as all their phone calls prove.

He's not ready to give up on that. And he's not ready for anyone to dismiss his feelings about it which is what he thinks everyone would do when they found him pining over a tour hook up.

"Maybe." Is all Sauli says.

* * *

"Have you ever been in love?" Sauli asks two weeks after that night. 

They've settled into a sort of routine of phone calls and text messages. It's a struggle for Adam to deal with not being able to see him, but he really enjoys getting to know him like this. It seems easier to confess things when you aren't looking at their face.

Adam relaxes on his hotel bed, his hair still wet from his shower.  He's excited for his show in Amsterdam.  He has a feeling it will be a wild one.

"Once. We were young."

"Did you know right away or did it take time?"

"I knew he was special right off the bat but I wasn't in love with him. That took time." He talks about his relationship with Brad. He doesn't hold back his short comings or about how his heart broke when it didn't work out. "I thought it was forever. What about you?"

He listens as Sauli tells him about his first love. It's a lot like his relationship with Brad. They were young and Sauli thought it was forever too.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Sauli asks quietly.

Adam wonders if he's talking in general or about them.

"I believe you can make a connection and know someone can be special but I'm not sure about love at first sight."

"I knew you were trouble when I looked into your eyes." Sauli reluctantly admits.

They haven't talked about that night since Adam told him to think about meeting up somewhere.  There's something in Sauli's voice that has Adam suddenly sitting up.

"How so?"

He hears Sauli take a deep breath and exhale slowly. "I felt like they saw through me. I was attracted but scared too."

"Scared?"

Sauli sighs. "I knew you could break my heart."

"Sauli," Adam says. Fuck, he wishes he was lying next to him. There's so much he wants to say. He's tired of analyzing everything and still having no answers in the end. "Christ, I miss your face. Probably sounds stupid since I only saw you that one night but I can't stop thinking about you. I wish I could see you again."

"I talk about you so much to my sister, she just rolls her eyes now when I mention your name."

"What do you tell her?" Adam refuses to get all excited that Sauli talks about him.

"I tell her you are funny and smart. And sexy and nice. I tell her that I wish we could see each other again."

"Meet me after the tour." Adam doesn't stop to think about it. He doesn't care how stupid it would sound to his friends and family. He only knows there's something between them. Something he wants to explore. "I have some time off coming up."

Sauli sighs and gives in. "Tell me where and I'll be there."

"Paris. The first week of December."

Paris with Sauli. It'll be romantic. And they'll be away from everyone. It'll be the two of them in a city where nobody knows them.

"I don't do this," Sauli says. "I don't jump on planes to meet people I slept with one night."

Adam grins because Sauli seems to be in the same place Adam is when it comes to them.  Whatever is between them is making them both act outside their comfort zones.

"Don't you find it telling that we talk more and more as each day passes instead of less?"

"I could talk to you more but I don't want to be pushy." Sauli tells him.

"You can break my heart too." He's not scared about admitting it. He actually feels better saying it out loud. Sure, he's made himself vulnerable but so didn't Sauli.

After a small pause he hears Sauli's voice. "Paris. I'll be there."

Adam's been in a weird funk since he met Sauli, but now it feels like everything's falling into place.  He has no idea where they may end up but somehow he knows it'll be one hell of a ride.

 

 

 

 


End file.
